Stress Relief
by cherry-star-aus
Summary: Being a young, rich, overworked gaming company owner is a job, which certainly builds up stress. How could Seto Kaiba possibly cope, especially now with these other activities he must participate in after school?


Okay I haven't written in a while so yeah, I think I may try a new story again. Yes I know I am terrible…. but I haven't had inspiration in them stories lately.

Summary: Being a young, rich, overworked gaming company owner is a job, which certainly builds up stress. How could Seto Kaiba possibly cope, especially now with these other activities he must participate in after school?

**Stress Relief**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

* * *

Seto Kaiba sat in his usual school uniform looking at the school board, bored listening to the teacher drone on about something he already knew. It was at the least 25 –30 degrees Celsius and boiling, which made it no easier to deal with the boring teacher. The uniform didn't help him either, most of the others had taken off their jackets and put them behind their chairs, but no, Seto Kaiba had to be proper, and boiling and going completely insane.

'_Screw it' _he said in his mind as he unbuttoned the dark blue uniform and slipped it off showing only the white school shirt underneath. This was much better, and it was nearly the end of the day now, so he wouldn't have to march around without the jacket on in public for too much longer. He leant back slightly when suddenly he got a twinge at the back of his eyes which meant one thing; a caffeine migraine…again… _'I shouldn't have had that extra diet cola after lunch' _the tinge moved back to his head and he groaned, "can't this day end already!" he had by chance, thought out loud, grabbing attention from not only the other students but the teacher as well.

"Mister Kaiba, maybe if you want this class to end, you should go up to the principals…I do not tolerate disruptions from _ANYONE_ in my class, understand." And with that Mr. Yamato handed him a slip, and opened the door, to let him out.

"Fine" Kaiba said behind his teeth beginning to grind together as the teachers yelling and the students snickers didn't really help with his migraine. He walked out of the classroom his things with him as he headed to the front office where the principal would be so 'pleased' to be seeing him, especially at this time of the day. Sighing he walked up there and went to the door knocking on it before walking in and bumping into the principal and knocking him down. The principal looked up and saw him and said, "well, isn't it nice to see you on such a fine day, Mister Kaiba." Both obviously did not want to be here today, in this heat.

"Here" Kaiba said walking in handing him the note and sitting down. "Can I go now?" he said ready to leave, to get to the closest point to the gates near his car, he did not want to have to be waiting too long, he still had work down at Kaiba Corp. to do. He had no time to be wasting here at the school after he was done.

"It seems you have too much excess energy in class, and felt a need to disturb it…" Mr. Aspire said looking at him, "I am going to have to put you in an extra curricular activity for after school, to shut Mr. Yamato up, otherwise he will go on about it so, there… we will inform you of what it is tomorrow," the principal said putting something into his computer lazily. "Now we can both go…"

Kaiba, who had been concentrating on his migraine, had not really listened to Mr. Aspire until he said; "now we can both go." Kaiba then stood up grabbing his bag and walked down the hall yawning, "I need caffeine or something…." He sighed as he walked out going past the school gymnasium…an eye wandering to the girl's locker rooms as he passed by it. He continued and walked all the way past it without seeing anything, _'Damn' _he mentally cursed, remembering the one time that it was left open just a little bit. "My migraine feels better already," he said as he approached the door leading to the place where he parked his car. Still in a daydream he pushed open the door and walked out to his car, which he bumped into, the car alarm going off. He grabbed his keys and turned it off before unlocking and climbing into the car and starting it up and headed off to Kaiba Corp.

Seto unwound the window and let the breeze blow through as he drove the radio turned up and a song began to play, it seemed to be catchy, despite it's poppy punk rock sound. Then the lyrics came and Kaiba began to twitch, saying, "Okay… just a coincidence." Then at the stoplight next to a school bus which Yugi, Joey, Tristan and Tea were in the chorus begun to sound pretty loudly and when he tried to turn it down it just went up. So from his car as his greatest rival looked on and waved at him the words, _"I'm a pervert, a pervert, can't change the way I am. A pervert, a pervert, don't wanna shake my hand." _ Blared from his radio, Kaiba ever conscious of them looking at him began to go red in the face and sped through as soon as the green light went leaving the school bus in his exhaust fumes.

Kaiba rolled his window up when he went to Kaiba corp. still embarrassed by the bas and song incident thinking, _'Okay…limo next time…' _despite this embarrassment he couldn't help but to hum the tune of the pervert song as he rode the elevator up to his floor and went into his office where he got to work right away.

A few hours later, Seto looked up and at the clock noticing it was now 10:18pm, "shit" Kaiba got up and gathered all of his things and went out of there looking for his secretary, "sorry Mokuba…" he had told Mokuba he'd be back by about 9 tonight, "I am going to be in trouble…and here it comes again..." Kaiba rubbed his temples as the throbbing migraine came right back worse then before.

Racing home he was stopped by a police officer for speeding and fined after the officer took several minutes of his time to lecture him about the risks of speeding and finally got home an hour and a half later than he said he would be, Mokuba was sleeping on the couch. Seto sighed in relief and woke the young boy up who said, "Seto…you're late…" it took him a few moments and looked at the clock, "AN HOUR AND A HALF LATE… You said you'd be back by nine…you promised!"

"Sorry Mokuba" Seto said kneeling down, hoping Mokuba wasn't s mad as he looked and would stop yelling and talk to him, "Okay mokuba I am really sorry" Mokuba didn't look like saying sorry would cut it, not this time, "I will take the weekend off and we can spend that together…." Seto said thinking quickly trying to avert any pain, for the moment and Mokuba began to look calmer, or at least less angry.

"You really mean it Seto, you are going to take, two whole days off?" Mokuba smiled and said, "Awesome big brother!" Mokuba ran upstairs and said, "well…I guess we better go to bed huh… Tomorrow is Friday, and then I get to pick where we go or what to do, I am going to need rest to think of this!"

Seto sighed as he went upstairs and got ready to shower before he'd go to bed as well. He turned on the shower and got undressed closing the door as he stepped under the warm water and groaned, "bad day… a weekend away will at the least be somewhat relaxing" he sighed as he leant against the wall and let the water fall over his head and he began to daydream again. The song going into his head and images form the sing going there too, before he realized it, a half hour had passed and the water suddenly had gone ice cold. He was the one who had programmed the shower system to do that. He jumped out from shock, slipped over and crashed his head into the towel rack with a loud clutter and then composed himself despite another headache returning…. "Geeze" he said hand over where he hit himself taking his hand away he saw blood and felt a stinging and grabbed a towel getting out of there.

Seto held a hand to his head and put on some shorts before going downstairs to find something for his head. "This has got to be the worst day of my life" Seto said groaning as he went downstairs to the kitchen where he went into the medical cupboard and grabbed a first aid kit down and went through looking for some cotton buds and something to clean it up with. He found some cotton buds in it and lifted his head up to clean the wound and with a bump and a clang and a crash Seto hit his head on the cupboard which in turn opened and bumped the stainless-steel pots and pans crashing down on top of Seto' head, in addition causing him to fall down hitting the ground knocking a china plate from the bench down to the floor also cutting his hand. This caused a commotion of such a degree that Mokuba found himself rushing down.

"What is all the… Seto?" Mokuba said as he ran down seeing his brother on the ground. "Are you okay?" He looked at his big brother and grabbed the first aid kit and moved the plates and pots away from him and said, "this really is a mess big brother…" he first got a cotton pad and cleant his brothers forehead before wrapping it in a little bandage and said, "I am going to call our doctor up, make sure you don't have a concussion Seto" he said as he helped his brother up. He then said, "Can you clean your hand…" Mokuba said and went off to grab a phone and dialed the family doctor.

Seto groaned as the water from the tap stung his hand a little and groaned, "This was a really bad day." He looked up to see the clock, it was only 11:45…it wasn't even over yet.

* * *

Dont forget to give me review cookies

who want first review cookies...come on...i must give out review cookies


End file.
